Never Lose Hope
by HunterInTheNight
Summary: Just a simple one-shot...jumps from the shepherds being on top of mt. prism to the fight with Grima...and then the aftermath of the war...hope ya like it!


**Hello, I am the HunterInTheNight…I decided that I'd make this small side account on fanfiction so I have something else to do when I'm bored between classes and everything…I think I'll do quite a few one shots, but I'm not sure about a story with multiple chapters…I'll have to plan that out really well…anyways I hope you like this first story and I'll try and make more when I get the time…feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think…please no flames…no one likes getting flamed…well enjoy!**

Robin stood with the shepherds as Chrom performed the awakening. His wife, Lucina, clutched his hand. He didn't need to look to sense the tension in her body. Her father was gritting his teeth as he was bathed in the goddess Naga's flames. After 10 minutes of grueling pain and perseverance, there was a final flash of light which made everyone flinch. Their vision took a few seconds to clear, and the first thing they saw was a mess of blue hair holding a glowing orange object. The awakening was complete. Chrom had been recognized as a descendant of the royal family and was blessed with Naga's power.

"Damn…that hurt." Chrom grunted as he stumbled off the alter.

"Go now, my child. Bring this era peace and seal the fell dragon Grima into a deep slumber." a ghostly yet sweet voice said.

Naga had appeared once again in front of the shepherds and her eyes fell on Robin.

"You seem to have a question, fell blood." she mused.

Robin stiffened. "You said that he can seal Grima into a deep sleep, but will he not just reawaken in a thousand years' time and wreak havoc on this world once again?"

"That is true, but…" Naga started.

"Then there has to be another way!" Robin interrupted.

Lucina looked to Robin. "Robin? What are you saying? We just need to subdue Grima so that we can live in peace."

"Luce, I can't accept that. I'm the reason this all happened, if I just save my own era, then down the road there's going to be people who will suffer this same hell. I must put a stop to this."

"You speak from the heart, fell blood." Naga said. "I wasn't expecting this, but there is another way."

"There is?" Chrom and Lucina blurted.

"Please tell me Naga. I must put an end to this."

Naga studied Robin for a moment. She admired the determination he showed in his eyes. She nodded and said these words.

"To slay the fell dragon, is a feat unseen. But if he himself should strike, his death would be foreseen."

Everyone stared blankly at Naga as they contemplated her words. Eventually Robin's eyes lit up.

"Then I know what I have to do." he declared.

"Be warned, fell blood, if you are to take this path, you too will perish."

"It's a consequence I'll have to take."

"ROBIN!" Lucina snapped. "What are you saying? Why are you throwing yourself away like this? Did you ever take other people's feelings into account? What will your daughter think?"

"Luce, this is something that I must do. It's my fault everything went to hell, and it's my job to make it right."

Robin tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't have any of it. "No! I can't let you do this! I thought you said we'd be together until the end. You can't just leave like this."

Robin finally snapped. "LISTEN TO YOURSELF! I KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF MY DEATH, BUT THIS IS A SACRIFICE I'M WILLING TO TAKE! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE SELFISH AND THINK OF ONLY THOSE AROUND ME? I THINK FOR EVERYONE, IN THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE!"

Everyone stared at Robin, completely stupefied by his sudden outburst at his wife. Lucina's eyes watered up and she said nothing as she turned face and ran down the mountain. Robin sighed as he put a hand to his head. Sumia ran after her daughter as Chrom approached Robin. Robin felt a small tug at his sleeve.

"Papa?" a small voice asked. "Why did you yell at mama like that?"

Robin looked down to see his daughter, Morgan, staring at him with a curious look. Her lilac, shoulder length hair somewhat covered her eyes.

"Something tells me you know the answer to that Morgan." he said, bringing his daughter into a hug.

Morgan wormed out of the hug and stared defiantly at her father.

"Don't touch me. You hurt mama and I can't accept that." she snapped.

Morgan turned to run in the same direction her mother had gone and Chrom sighed as he watched Robin stand there doing nothing.

"Are you not going to go after them?"

"No." Robin said. "Not at the moment. There's one more thing I must ask Naga."

"And that is?" Naga's voice came.

"Am I right to assume that there is a possibility I'll survive given I take this risk?"

Naga closed her eyes for a moment as Chrom, Robin, and Frederick all watched with intent.

"Yes." Naga smiled. "Though the chances are slim, they are still there. It is because of your bonds with these people you've befriended, should they keep you in their hearts, then your chances will increase."

"Thank you Naga." Robin bowed. "I have wasted enough time, we will take our leave now."

"I will rest and then transport you in the morning to Grima's location. Rest well, shepherds."

The shepherds had awoken and were standing at the base of the alter. Lucina stood with Morgan at her side. Though she still had bitter feelings about yesterday, Morgan was more willing to understand. After a conversation with her father, Morgan understood. She still stuck by her mother as she would need to be there for her.

"Art thou ready?" Naga asked.

"Yes. Today, we will end this." Chrom answered.

"Hmm, good answer." Naga said as she enveloped the shepherds in a flash of blue. "I bid you good fortune."

The light got brighter as Naga's magic teleported them onto the back of a giant black dragon flying over Ylisse.

"Everyone, this is it!" Chrom called. "Today we end this once and for all!"

"SO!" a voice boomed from the head of the dragon. "YOU'VE FINALLY COME TO ACCEPT YOUR FATE ROBIN? I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST."

Everyone looked to the end of the dragon to see Robin's doppelganger, the vessel of Grima who tried to fuse with Robin too early, causing him to have amnesia. Robin stared at him, not uttering a word, but then he did the one thing that no one ever expected him to do. He started to slowly walk over towards his doppelganger.

"Robin?!" everyone blurted at once.

Robin smirked. "You were all fools to believe I was ever on your side."

He withdrew a thoron and rexcalibur. Creating a whirlwind, he tossed bolts of lightning from the thoron tome in it and launched it. All the shepherds were thrown back and they groaned as they made contact with the ground. Robin simply laughed as he walked towards his doppelganger.

"A fine display of power." the doppelganger chuckled.

"That's nothing. That may be power compared to what they have, but not to what you have." Robin said.

The doppelganger said nothing for a moment, before he smirked.

"And to think I would let you fool me." he said.

The doppelganger thrust out his hand and a path of spikes shot up from the back of the dragon headed for Robin. Robin jumped to the side and slid.

"Tch. And to think I would believe this plan was foolproof." he deadpanned.

Robin instead withdrew a sword from his cloak. He wielded Chrom's awakened falchion. The doppelganger smirked and created his own sword out of shadows and went head to head with Robin.

The shepherds were still stupefied. They had witnessed Robin attack them all as if it were nothing. Only Chrom and Morgan seemed to be alright with it.

"What the hell was that?" Basilio roared.

"He played us for a fool?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I WANT AN ANSWER ROBIN!" Lucina screamed.

Morgan stood in front of her mother with her arms outstretched.

"Mama! Calm down!" she urged.

"NO! NOT UNTIL I GET AN EXPLANATION!"

"Mama, then let me give you one. Papa is doing this for the good of the world. The only way for him to stop Grima once and for all is kill him with his own hands. Papa talked to Uncle Chrom and I last night and explained the situation."

Lucina seemed to calm down a little. "That still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Mama, I was there yesterday on Mount Prism. I heard your conversation with Papa. I agree with him. It is selfish to just seal Grima away. Dealing with him once and for all was the right path for Papa to choose. Plus, there's a chance he'll live."

Lucina stopped dead rant. "What?"

Morgan nodded slowly. "Naga told Papa that because of the bonds he's created with us that there is a possibility that he'll survive despite sacrificing himself."

"She's telling the truth Lucina." Chrom added. "I was there when Naga told Robin this. I wasn't so sure at first, but I had to respect Robin's wishes."

Lucina only nodded, she didn't say a word as she stared at the fight between Robin and his doppelganger. It seemed like the doppelganger had the upper hand until an unexpected arrow came out of nowhere and pierced through the doppelganger's arm and embedded itself in the other. Everyone on the battlefield, including the two fighting turned to the person who made the shot. Morgan was standing there with Yewfelle, the legendary bow, in hand as she locked eyes with her father and nodded. Robin nodded back and before the doppelganger could react he slashed down with the awakened falchion weakening him a great deal.

"It's a real shame, other me." he said as he raised a hand coated in shadowed spikes.

"You know the consequences if you kill me." the doppelganger seethed.

"Had you not submitted to Grima…" Robin started. "We could've probably gotten along really well."

Robin thrust his hand forward and it sunk home, straight into the doppelganger's heart. Black smoke started to rise from him and Robin pulled back.

"This…isn't…over!" the doppelganger choked out. "I…will…have…my venge…"

The doppelganger never got to finish as Robin swung his arm in an arc. His head sailed through the air and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. The shepherds started to cheer as they saw that the war was won. Grima was no more and peace would reign for this era and the ones to come. Lucina still said nothing as she stared at the spot where she thought she saw Robin.

"Luce." a voice sounded behind her.

Lucina whipped her head around to find Robin standing in front of her with his arms open and a sad smile on his face. She started to tear up and she rushed forward into his embrace.

"Forgive me Luce." he whispered in her ear. "But you know I had to do this. I couldn't let it happen when it was within my power to stop it."

"I know." she responded. "I was in the wrong. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't Luce. I'll come back. I'll be sure to."

"You better Papa!" a figure jumped wormed its way between them.

They looked down to find Morgan smiling at them. They laughed and made a family hug. Some of the shepherds looked at them and smiled while others looked away to give them some privacy. As time passed, it seemed so short as Robin's body started to fade. Chrom was the first to notice and became completely alarmed by it.

"Robin!" he cried.

By now everyone had noticed Robin's body fading. Lucina and Morgan both clutched him tighter as he continuously turned into a white mist.

"Stay well my friends, until we see each other again." he smiled.

Robin's body finally faded into the wind as he waved to them. Lucina broke into tears as her daughter and parents came up and wrapped her in a family hug.

"Fear not. Robin will come back in due time. I can sense his energy." Naga greeted them. "You have done well. Grima is no more and peace has been brought to the halidom. Grima's power does still remain, but he no longer commands the forces. I will teleport you back to your castle grounds. Rest well, shepherds, you hath earned it."

In another flash of blue light Naga bade them farewell as she teleported them to the Ylissean castle. They ended up in the castle grounds as she said and they started the long wait for Robin to return.

Chrom and Lissa were out with child Lucina who was from their timeline. They were walking around the forest as little Lucina decided to venture off the path. She came across a small clearing as she saw a figure lying on the ground.

"Daddy?" she called.

"Yes Lucina?" he called back.

"Who is this person?"

"What person?"

Chrom came into the clearing and saw little Lucina pointing to a cloaked figure.

"This person daddy!" little Lucina chirped.

Chrom gasped. "LISSA COME HERE QUICK!"

Lissa came bursting into the clearing expecting to see someone on the brink of death, but instead she was greeted with Chrom and little Lucina perfectly fine with little Lucina pointing to a man.

"Chrom what in the name of Naga?" she spat. "You had me worried sick when you called my like that."

"Lissa, just look."

Lissa looked over to the man on the ground. Her eyes widened in realization as she saw his cloak.

"It can't be." she breathed. "Chrom, we have to do something."

"Well what do you propose we do?"

Robin could've sworn he recognized the voices. He opened his eyes to see a two blobs of blue and a blob of yellow.

"I see you're awake now." a male voice said.

Robin's vision started to clear up and he saw two familiar faces and one that was younger than what he was used to.

"Here, take my hand." the male said again.

Chrom held out his hand which Robin took. He pulled him to his feet.

"Do you remember who we are?"

"Robin! It's really you!" Lissa cried.

"Who are you mister?" Little Lucina asked.

Robin grimaced. "I don't remember you guys being so loud."

Chrom chuckled. "Good to have you back Robin."

"Mister!" Little Lucina called.

"Oh?" Robin said. "And who might you be little one?"

"I'm Lucina!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and Chrom tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "We just told her that your Lucina was her sister."

Robin nodded. "Well it's very nice to meet you Lucina."

The four of them went back to the castle, to which they were greeted with Sumia running at Chrom and scolding him and little Lucina about how they had gone out without her permission. Lissa was giggling and Robin was smiling at them.

"Sumia, just look behind me."

"What are you talking about…" Sumia trailed off. "ROBIN?! HE'S BACK?! Oh my Naga this is great. Lucy and Morgan will be so happy."

"Actually, now that you mention it Sumia," Robin interrupted. "Where might they be?"

Sumia's expression saddened noticeably. "They're over at you're grave."

"My grave?"

"You've been gone for two years Robin."

"Oh…right…well I'll be off then."

"Just head to the back of the castle grounds. You'll find it there."

"Thank you."

Robin nodded in their direction as he set off to the back. He saw Luce and Morgan with flowers in front of a grave. Looking from behind a tree he saw his name on it with a tome and a Levin sword. He sighed as he heard the two talk.

"It's been two years Mama." Morgan sighed. "Are you sure he's coming back?"

"I don't know any more Morgan. It's been so long. Maybe he's not coming back." Luce responded.

"Hmm..." a voice sounded behind them. "You have that little faith in me?"

Lucina and Morgan's eyes shot open as they looked around and tried to see who said that.

"If this is a prank you'll be sorry you were ever born." Morgan growled.

Robin walked out from behind a tree.

"Is this what's become of my daughter in the past 2 years?"

They both froze in place as Morgan dropped the flowers and went into a full out sprint barreling right into Robin. He chuckled as he picked her up and hugged her.

"PAPA! IT'S YOU! YOU CAME BACK FOR US!" Morgan cried in joy.

"I promised didn't I?" Robin chuckled as he set her down.

Robin walked over to Lucina who was still staring at him.

"What? I don't get anything? Not even a hello?" he asked with a bemused smile.

Instead, he got something different altogether. Lucina lunged forward and smashed her lips on his. She held the love of her life in her arms as she caressed his face.

"You're back. You're finally back." she breathed. "You have no idea how much we missed you."

"Well I'm back now right?"

"That you are."

"GROUP HUG!" Morgan cried as she jumped onto both of them.

The family embraced as they enjoyed each other's company. Eventually they got up and started heading back towards the castle.

"So tell me what I've missed in these past two years." Robin prompted.

"Well…" Morgan started as she went on a complete novel of what he missed.

The family walked back to the castle, spending the next two days catching up. Luce and Robin had their own down time, Chrom had even had a private room built for them. They would stay up at night, sometimes later than others, but we leave that under covers. Luce couldn't be happier. Grima, the one who terrorized her worlds, was vanquished by the man who she came to love, and now she had him back in her arms. To be together forever and always as they promised each other.

 **Well I hope you liked it…I'll try to think of other one-shots I can do with other animes or games ;P**


End file.
